The Mirror's Magic
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. This episode marks the first appearance of Kamen Rider Tiger. Synopsis *Megumi attempts to see why Shinji can walk into and out of glass and supposedly finds out but is later shown to be wrong. *Reiko & the Chief Editor make links between the disappearing people, Shiro Kanzaki & the Mirrors. *Yui begins to fade as do the Riders in the Mirror World. *Ren notices that Eri's health is critically deteriorating, and she only has a few weeks to live. *Shuichi is struggling with his disease as his health is gradually declining. *At the abandoned Room 401, a mysterious Rider makes his entrance. Plot Megumi continues to ask Shinji how he walked out of the glass. Shinji after reluctantly trying to deny it, tells Megumi not to tell anyone about it. After returning home, Shinji tells Ren about her seeing him but Ren tells Shinji to not involve him. Reiko, after being confused of Professor Portratz's whereabouts shows the Chief Editor (Daisuke) the camera footage of the day Asakura broke out of prison and Shiro's reflection in the mirror. Reiko & the Editor make the link between Shiro & the disappearances of the people and the breakout of Asakura. Meanwhile, A bank robber is attacked by a monster who electrifies him and hence kills him. The next morning, the police and reporters are at the Bank investigating where the culprit has gone. Shinji hears a monster and runs off as Megumi follows him. He is unable to transform as Megumi keeps following but due to a distraction, he is able to safely transform and enter Mirror World before Megumi sees him. The monster quickly runs off ending the rather short encounter. Megumi walks away from his Mirror just as he comes out meaning that she doesn't see him. After encountering each other again, Megumi tells Shinji that she knows his secret and that she is going to expose it at the office. At the Cafe, Yui collapses, and begins to fade, similar to what Riders experience when they have spent too long in Mirror World. Megumi arrives back at the office and performs a magician's disappearing act on Shimada using mirrors believing that a magic act is how Shinji was able to pass through glass. Reiko inspects the magic act prop using mirrors and makes a connection between mirrors and the disappearing people. Shiro meanwhile visits Kitaoka who asks him if he will stop fighting or not. Kitaoka says that he will continue fighting but there are many ways to win, one of which is letting your opponents destroy each other. Goro, who is outside, spots Asakura and chases after him. Shiro also visits Eri (Ren's Girlfriend) whose heart rate begins to increase rapidly. Shinji who is traveling, senses a monster and enters Mirror World to fight the monster. However, the monster electrocutes him gaining the advantage in the battle. Ryuki calls Dragreder who brings the advantage back to him. He then manages to destroy the monster with a Final Vent. Ren who is now at the hospital learns that Eri is near death by a mere few days and Yui continues to fade and is also suffering from dizzy spells. Kitaoka and Asakura also meet and prepare to fight. Finally, at Seimeiin University, a dark room with Mirrors reveals a new Rider with a Tiger sigil on his Deck. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Doctor: *TV Announcer: *Victim: * : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Sword Vent, Dragreder, Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Saber, Dragon Rider Kick *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Final Vent (Tiger) Notes *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 30, Scroll 30: Idol and Friendship. *'Viewership': 8.9% *A running gag in the Show, Ren admits to lowering Shinji's debt by 500 Yen which by last count is now worth 149,500 Yen. *When Reiko saw Megumi performing her magic trick on Shimada, she finally got her first clue about the recent mysterious disappearances as well as her theory on Shiro Kanzaki's death. *When Megumi goes for the magic trick reveal, Shimada not being there, the head box is already open. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 9 features episodes 33-36. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 2 features episodes 18-34.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki